ferros_exodusfandomcom-20200214-history
Harriet Kingsly
'''"Ms.Kingsly to you" -'''Kingsly meeting Dr.Fuchs for the first time Description A tall woman with jet black hair that falls pin strait. She speaks in a standard British accent but on occasion sounds slightly German. Dressing in a more neutral or more masculine way and avoids skirts. She is often found in a perfectly irons white dress shirt and lint free* black trousers with a shining silver belt. She takes great pride in being clean and professional. *She will be very angry with you if they get ruined. Personality Ms. Kingsly comes off as a very strict and stern busy body at first meet. She is polite, always on the run, and does not take no for an answer. She was always in the tops of her classes and pushed to be the best. Harriet, known only to close friends, is actually quite caring and motherly. her hard exterior can be moved away to find a fun loving and relaxed woman when not pushed to be professional or keep up with others. Likes Music, the feeling of a freshly ironed shirt, fencing, and feeling useful. Dislikes Most insects, untidy spaces, cobwebs, flat tires, and silence. Fears Being stranded, being insignificant or forgotten, and crane flies. History Kingsly moved a lot as a child, however never minded such things. Her mother from (would be)Germany and Father from (would be)Britain she spent most of her time with her father as a young child with her father. When she was 16 she decided to live with her mother for 2 years in (would be)Germany, where she fell in love with the styles and little things the country had to offer. She then moved to (The assumed version of) the United states where she presued a higher education at Proteus University. She was promptly hired by them after her graduation and had made her way to Head technician. The crises that followed the Exodus and the evacuation of Fort Wake resulted in the shut-down of Proteus Institute, moving Kingsly to the Calgary Quarantine with the rest of the staff. Seven years of study and work within the Calgary Quarantine. Specially chosen for Project Romulus she was dispatched to the Proteus University with subjects and brief the resident researcher, Dr.Fuchs. They were given research grants to study the new canine aspects of magic that had started to appear. She now takes on many of her jobs in Proteus laboratories as well as ever increasing others due to the lack of staff and the ever troublesome subjects. Character relations * Friends with Dr. Emil Fuchs and his Colleague * Care taker to both fern and kutya, she finds herself in the mother position to both of them. Trivia * Kingsly constantly caries with her an old smartphone that she uses for its bluetooth abilities to interact with the laboratories systems (and speaks), as well as a calendar, watch, and other such things to organize her life. It also holds much of her extensive digital music collection. * Kingsly is rarely seen without her key ring hanging from her belt, it looks to have more then 50 keys on it to various places as well as a master fob to all electronic doors. * Kingsly has both self-defense training and fire arms training. * Kingsly has the ability to find anything, either it be legally obtained or not. Category:Characters Category:Proteus Laboratories